Typically, in spaces that house a plethora of cables and electronics, it becomes difficult to distinguish between cables. Current solutions use color-coding or labeling as a method to differentiate these. However, many times the cables are located in dimly-lit locations and thus make it hard to determine colors or read labels when trying to replace or repair connections, or troubleshoot issues. This invention uses different sensing techniques to illuminate cables completely or at selected locations across their length.
The present invention is regarding a system and method of lighting an electronic device, such as a cable wire, when a human body or a stylus either comes in proximity of or in contact with the device using capacitive sensing, resistive sensing, or a combination thereof.